wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K2/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Wiersze rozpaczliwe pasterza Chryzostoma i inne niespodziewane zdarzenia. Rozpacz kochanka Okrutna! chcesz, bym głosił wyrazem goryczy, Cierpienia, których źródło w twojej niewdzięczności; Chcąc wylać tę truciznę, chyba mi użyczy Na chwilę furia piekieł całej swej wściekłości. Dobrze... rozpacz i boleść, sił ostatek zbiera Do czczej pociechy żalów, a więc je ogłoszę. Jad długo ukrywany ciągle pierś rozdziera, Jedna śmierć... a tysiąca zgonów męki znoszę! Słuchaj więc głosu, który błagał cię daremnie, Co, budząc gniew i zgrozę na przestworzu kona; Pragnę, chcąc cię nasycić, znieważyć wzajemnie, Razem z żalem wyrzucić krew i serce z łona! Wy! posłańcy nieszczęścia, złowróżbne puszczyki, Których jęk wzbudza drżenie przed niechybnym ciosem, Drapieżne sępy, głoście mój żal swymi krzyki, Sowy, kruki, połączcie swój głos z moim głosem! Wyjdź z twych kryjówek rodzie potworów zażarty, Zmieszaj z moimi łzami ryk straszny, złowrogi: Lwy, tygrysy, hieny, niedźwiedzie, lamparty, Pomóżcie mi wyrazić ból rozpaczy srogiej! Niechaj was na chwil kilka mym żalem zwyciężę, Bądźcie dla mnie czułymi, dodajcie mi siły, Użyczcie mi syczenia padalce i węże, Jadu, co jedną kroplą wtrąca do mogiły. Nie odmawiaj mi, burzo, wściekłych wichrów wycia, Nie odmawiajcie, morza, huku fal spienionych, Chmury! błyskawic, grzmotów i piorunów bicia — Piekło! w wnętrznościach ziemi twych wstrząśnień szalonych! Niech jęk całej natury z moim połączony, Utworzy głos rozpaczy, zdolny wstrząsnąć głazem, Niech on cierpień mej duszy wzgardą udręczonej, I czarnej niewdzięczności stanie się obrazem. Rozdzierające skargi z mych piersi zbolałych Przenikną i poruszą najtwardsze opoki, A ostatnie wyrazy ust zlodowaciałych Wieczne echo ożywi wśród jaskiń pomroki. Nigdy się nie odbiły o Tagu wybrzeża, Wznosząc lament pod niebo, żałobniejsze tony; Nigdy nie był straszniejszym ryk dzikiego zwierza, Co padł, ostrym żelazem myśliwca zraniony. Tam, gdzie Nil szumne wały''wał'' (daw.) — fala. roztacza wspaniale, W najodleglejsze miejsca, przepaście, pieczary, I w głąb najdzikszych lasów, dolecą me żale, Ogłaszając niewdzięczność niepodobną wiary. Dzikie ludy, choć żyją wśród grubej ciemnoty, Zrozumią''zrozumią'' — dziś popr.: zrozumieją. jednak boleść, co me wiersze splata, Los mój nadto jest srogi, zbyt wielkie zgryzoty, Aby nie miały, dobiec aż na kraniec świata. Obojętne spojrzenie sercu cios zadaje, Jedno czcze podejrzenie krwawą czyni bliznę, A ta najstalszy umysł rozpaczy poddaje, Zmieniając się w zazdrości śmiertelną truciznę. Nieobecność jej — grobem twojej spokojności, Obawa wzgardy serce niepewne udręcza, Na próżno los twój sławią, że godzien zazdrości, W walce duszy nadziei nie błyśnie ci tęcza! Każde z tych nieszczęść samo zabija... a przecie Moc nieznana mą duszę z ciałem spaja dzielnie, Dręczony podejrzeniem, muszę żyć na świecie, Z dala od niej, wzgardzony, zazdrosny śmiertelnie. Nigdy promyk nadziei wśród cierpień tysiąca Jak najlżejszą pociechą nie wsparł biednej duszy Nawet mój umysł sam już tę ulgę odtrąca, Przystaje na istnienie wśród łez i katuszy! Jakimż losem by spoić nadzieję z obawą, Gdy ich przedmiot i twardy, i zimny jak skała? Ach! gdy w nas podejrzenie zazdrość zbudzi krwawą, Nie lepiejż by śmierć pasmo udręczeń przerwała? Wreszcie, któż by nadzieją łudził się daremną, Będąc celem szyderstwa, nieczułości, wzgardy, Mając w fałszu stałości nagrodę nikczemną, Nie mogąc łzami wzruszyć duszy jak stal twardej? O! najtkliwszej miłości ciemięzco nieczuły, Ty, co się zwiesz zazdrością, uzbrój moje ramię, Przetnę męki, co nędzne życie mi zatruły, Niech uwierzy niewdzięczna, że cierpień nie kłamię! Więc umrę! choć nieszczęścia nie skończą się w grobie, Kto żył wśród mąk, czyż piekło może mieć na względzie? Przeznaczenie! ulegam beż szemrania tobie, Tam, jak tu, los jednaki mym udziałem będzie! Ale uwieńczmy miłość, zakończając życie, Przypiszmy zgon, potrzebie sercu pożądanej... Powiedzmy, że ten staje na rozkoszy szczycie, Kto śmiercią zerwać może ciążące kajdany. Nie obwiniajmy losu o dolę straszliwą. Nie obwiniajmy Irys o okrutne męki, Powiedzmy, że jej wzgarda zbyt jest sprawiedliwą, Nieśmy cześć jej zaletom, wychwalajmy wdzięki. Tak wspaniale przyjąwszy niewdzięczność okrutną I ostatnim mą boleść tłumiąc wysileniem, Miłości wypłaciłem daninę ci smutną, Wnet żelazo rozłączy mnie z cierpień brzemieniem. O ty! coś moje życie oddała boleści, O ty! coś mnie przywiodła do tej konieczności, Niech się twój wzrok widokiem mojej krwi napieści, Pójdź! niech wydam ostatni jęk w twej obecności! O! jakżebym z twej dłoni cios odebrał chętnie, Ale uderz bez drżenia, prędzej umrę może, Uderz! potem na zgon mój patrzaj obojętnie, Bo dziś twojej litości najwięcej się trwożę! Naigrawaj się z nieszczęść, wyszydzaj męczarnie, Niech się na łzy kłamane twe oko nie sili, Bo może żal prawdziwy srogość twą ogarnie, Gdy jej brak do tryumfu jednej tylko chwili... Przybądźcie, bo czas właśnie, wyjdźcie z pieczar głębi, Tantalu, wiecznym żarem pragnienia dręczony, Syzyfie nieszczęśliwy, ty, którego gnębi Ból męczarni, dla ciebie tylko wymyślonej. Prometeuszu, co swym ciałem, cierpiąc srodze, Karmisz sępa, nie mogąc nasycić go przecie, Iksionie, zamęczony na rozstajnej drodze, Czarne prządki dni życia, które przeciąć chcecie. Spieszcie pełne wściekłości obrzydłe potwory, Bądźcie świadkiem konania i zaraz po zgonie Czyńcie mego pogrzebu żałosne honory, Jeśli tych nie niweczą samobójcze dłonie. Niechaj przybędzie z wami Cerber niezbłagany, Przyzywam całe piekło do krwawej radości, Błyskawice, pioruny, grzmoty, huragany, Niech wiodą męczennika okrutnej miłości! Te wiersze wydały się dosyć dobre słuchającym, gdy tymczasem Vivaldo uważał, że podejrzenia i zazdrość, na które się Chryzostom użalał, nie zgadzały się z tym, co powszechnie mówiono o cnocie Marcelli; aby go wywieść z wątpliwości, Ambroży, który znał najskrytsze myśli swego przyjaciela, rzekł: — Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że kiedy nieszczęśliwy Chryzostom komponował te wiersze, był daleko od Marcelli i że oddalił się umyślnie, aby doświadczyć, czy nieobecność uczyni na nim zwyczajne wrażenie, a ponieważ wszystko udręcza kochanka oddalonego od przedmiotu swojej miłości, ponieważ nie ma podejrzeń, którymi by nie prześladował sam siebie, Chryzostom tworzył sobie tysiące powodów zazdrości, które trapiły go nie mniej, jak gdyby były rzeczywiste; a zatem, cokolwiek napisał, będąc w takim stanie, jego skargi i wyrzuty nie mogą kazić cnoty Marcelli, która taka jest święta, że pominąwszy surowość i dumę, dochodzącą aż do pychy, nawet zazdrość nie umiałaby jej najmniejszego uczynić zarzutu. Słuszna uwaga Ambrożego zadowoliła Vivalda i kiedy wziął drugi papier, ażeby go odczytać, został wstrzymany przez zjawisko, bo tak nazywać można zadziwiający przedmiot, który niespodziewanie przedstawił się ich oczom. Marcella we własnej osobie ukazała się na wierzchołku skały, u stóp której kopano grób, ale taką promieniejąca pięknością, że zdawała się przewyższać oddawane jej wdziękom pochwały. Ci, którzy jej nigdy nie widzieli, spoglądali na nią z uwielbieniem, nawet i ci, co byli oswojeni z jej widokiem, nie mniej zostali zdziwieni jak pierwsi. Lecz Ambroży, zaledwie ją spostrzegł, odezwał się z pewnym rodzajem oburzenia: — Czego tu szukasz, najniebezpieczniejszy tych gór potworze okrucieństwa? straszny bazyliszku, którego samo spojrzenie zatruwa? przychodziszże zobaczyć, czy rany nieszczęśliwego, którego twoje okrucieństwo wtrąca do grobu, otworzą się w twej obecności? albo urągać jego nieszczęściom i chełpić się z przerażających skutków swojej niewdzięczności? Mów, niech wiemy przynajmniej, co cię tu sprowadza lub czego od nas żądasz, bo, jeżeli masz co do życzenia, ja tak dobrze wiedziałem, do jakiego stopnia Chryzostom był poświęcony tobie za życia że gotów jestem uczynić wszystko, co by był dla ciebie uczynił mój zmarły przyjaciel. — Wcale nie to sprowadza mnie tu — odpowiedziała pasterka. — Przychodzę bronić się i wyjaśnić niesprawiedliwość tych, co oskarżają mnie o swoje cierpienia, i tych, którzy mnie obwiniają o śmierć Chryzostoma. Proszę więc wszystkich tu obecnych o chwilę uwagi; nie potrzebuję długich rozpraw do wykazania swojej niewinności. Mówicie, że niebo zlało na mnie tyle piękności, iż niepodobna widzieć mnie a nie kochać i chcecie, abym kochała was dlatego, że mnie otaczacie miłością! Pojmuję przez rozsądek, którym mnie Bóg obdarzył, że wszystko, co piękne, godne jest kochania, ale nie pojmuję wcale, jeżeli kochają to, co jest piękne, aby i ono obowiązane było kochać wzajemnie, tym mniej, jeżeli kochający jest brzydkim i nienawiści godnym; nawet, jeżeli piękność z obu stron jest równa, nie idzie za tym, aby i skłonności jednakowe były, ponieważ najcudniejsze wdzięki nie nogą natchnąć prawdziwą miłością i częstokroć to co się podoba oczom, nie czyni najmniejszego wrażenia na sercu. W istocie, gdyby wcale nie było piękności, niezmuszającej serc do poddania się, cóż by widziano na świecie, jeżeli nie dziwny nieład tułających się życzeń, które by nieustannie błądziły od jednego do drugiego przedmiotu, nie mając się do czego przywiązać. Jeżeli to prawda, co mówią, że miłość jest wolna i bez przymusu, nie jestże niesprawiedliwością żądać, abym kochała, kiedy nie czuję żadnej skłonności? i pytam raz jeszcze, czy wyznanie, że jestem kochana, dostatecznym jest powodem do zobowiązania mnie, abym kochała nawzajem? Potem, jeżeli jestem cokolwiek piękna, czyliż nie z najczystszej łaski niebios otrzymałam ten dar, nie będąc bynajmniej dłużna go ludziom? jeżeli ta piękność pociąga złe skutki za sobą, czyliż winniejsza jestem od węża, którego natura obdarzyła jadem, albo od ognia, szkodzącego tym tylko, którzy zanadto zbliżają się do niego? Wreszcie jestem wolna i właśnie dlatego, aby żyć w swobodzie, obrałam te ustronia, gdzie cieszę się, dzieląc moje myśli i moją piękność z drzewami i strumykami; nawet uwiadomiłam wszystkich, którzy mnie kochają, o usposobieniu mojego serca, a jeżeli jeszcze żywią w sobie jakieś życzenia i płonne nadzieje, czyliż nie wypada przyznać, że ich zabija własny upór, nie zaś moje okrucieństwo? Czyż więc mniemają sprawiedliwe czynić mi wyrzuty, mówiąc, że uczucia Chryzostoma były czyste i że ja tylko nie zadałam sobie przymusu, aby im odpowiedzieć? Czyliż, skoro mi je wyjawił, nie powiedziałam mu, tu, w tym samym miejscu, że zamiarem moim jest pozostać niezależną od nikogo, że postanowiłam oddać naturze wszystko, com od niej otrzymała? Jeżeli po szczerym wyznaniu puścił się jako żeglarz bez nadziei, wypadaż dziwić się rozbiciu? jestże tu słuszność mnie obwiniać? Jeżelim kogo zwiodła, niech się uskarża na mnie, pozwalam; jeżeli znajdzie się ktoś, co rozpacza, żem go zdradziła, niech mnie obarczą wyrzutami i zniewagą, ale niech mnie nie zowią zwodzicielką, ani okrutnicą, kiedy najmniejszym przyrzeczeniem nie zadłużyłam się nikomu. Dotychczas, dzięki niebu, przeznaczenie nie chciało, ażebym pokochała, a jeżeli sądzą, że to jest skutkiem namysłu w wyborze, próżno oczekiwać go będą. Niechże to oznajmienie raz na zawsze służy tym wszystkim, którzy mają względem mnie jakiekolwiek zamiary, a jeżeli zechcą naśladować Chryzostoma, niechże nie przypisują swego szaleństwa ani słusznej zazdrości, ani mojemu okrucieństwu. Wreszcie ten co mnie nazywa potworem, bazyliszkiem, niech ucieka ode mnie choćby na koniec świata, a ci, którzy mówią, żem niewdzięczna, niech mi przestaną służyć, oświadczam, że nie myślę zadawać sobie trudu, aby im to przypominać. Niech więc nikt nie nabija sobie głowy zakłóceniem mojej ciszy i żądaniem, aby na ślepy traf rzuciła między ludzi spokojność, którą się cieszę, a której przekonaną jestem, że bym nie znalazła. Nie potrzebuję nic, oprócz towarzystwa pasterek tych gajów z którymi rozmowa oraz starania o mojej trzodzie zajmują mnie dosyć przyjemnie, abym miała dręczyć się cudzymi nieszczęściami i ściągać je na siebie. Jednym słowem, moje zamiary nie przechodzą granic tych gór, a jeżeli myśl pobiegnie dalej, to tylko po to, aby uwielbiać piękność nieba, jako też przypominać sobie, że stamtąd przyszłam na świat i tam powinnam wrócić. To powiedziawszy, pasterka, nie czekając żadnej odpowiedzi, pobiegła w góry najspadzistszą ścieżką i znikła z oczu słuchaczy, zostawiając ich pod wpływem najwyższego uwielbienia jej dowcipu''dowcip'' (daw.) — inteligencja, rozum., rozsądku i piękności. Kilku z jej kochanków, zapominając oświadczenia, jakie przed chwilą uczyniła, miało chęć pobiec za nią i kiedy się wybierali, Don Kichot, który odgadł ich zamiar, ujrzawszy tak piękną sposobność wykonywania obowiązków błędnego rycerza, przyłożył dłoń do rękojeści miecza i, aby go wszyscy usłyszeli, począł wrzeszczeć na całe gardło: — Niech nikt, ktokolwiek by on był, nie waży się zuchwale biec za piękną Marcellą pod karą strasznego mojego gniewu! Ona dowiodła jasno i stanowczo, że nie jest winna śmierci Chryzostoma i oznajmiła, jak daleka jest od okazania najmniejszej przychylności zamiarom nierozsądnych kochanków! Przestańcie więc prześladować ją, niech raczej będzie szanowana i czczona przez wszystkich cnotliwych ludzi, bo może ona jedna tylko na świecie żyje w tak czystych chęciach. Czy to z powodu gróźb Don Kichota, czy też ulegając Ambrożemu, który prosił pasterzy o dokończenie ostatniej przysługi swemu przyjacielowi, nikt nie odszedł, dopóki nie spalono rękopisów Chryzostoma i nie złożono w grobie jego zwłok, co nie obeszło się bez płaczu obecnych. Potem przywalono grób ogromnym kamieniem, ale to tylko tymczasowo, gdyż Ambroży oświadczył, że każe wyrzeźbić grobowiec z marmuru i wyryć na nim następujące wiersze: Tu wiecznym snem uśpione, pod zimnym kamieniem, Leżą zwłoki kochanka, co umarł z miłości. Niegodziwa pasterka w srogiej niewdzięczności, Spłaciła przywiązanie okrutnym cierpieniem. W tym miejscu jego nieszczęść źródło mu wytrysło, Tu zaczął kochać, tutaj wdziękami ujęty, Wyznał swą miłość, tutaj został odepchnięty, I tu pożegnał słońce, co mu życiem błysło! Przechodniu! mijaj te miejsca z daleka, To ci biednego doświadczenie radzi, Bo gdy ujrzysz pasterkę, ten sam los cię czeka, Strzeż się, przechodniu! uchodź, niech cię Bóg prowadzi! Natychmiast grób pokryto gałęziami i kwiatami, a pasterze, przyjąwszy udział w boleści Ambrożego po stracie tak dobrego przyjaciela, pożegnali go i rozeszli się. Vivaldo i jego towarzysz także pożegnali Ambrożego. Don Kichot, który nigdy się nie zapominał, oświadczył mu swoje pożegnanie w szumnych frazesach, zupełnie tchnących jego rzemiosłem, a podziękowawszy gospodarzom za gościnność, rozstał się z nimi. Vivaldo prosił go usilnie, aby im towarzyszył do Sewilli, zapewniając, że nie ma na świecie miejsca płodniejszego w przygody, że tam wypadki wyrastają jak spod ziemi, na każdym zakręcie ulicy, ale on podziękował im za zaproszenie i powiedział, że nie może, nawet nie powinien jechać do Sewilli, nie wytępiwszy pierwej mnóstwa rozbójników, ukrywających się między tymi górami. Podróżni, dowiedziawszy się o tym pięknym postanowieniu, nie chcieli go odwodzić od niego i udali się w dalszą drogę, a Don Kichot zamyślił doścignąć piękną Marcellę i ofiarować jej swoje rycerskie usługi. Ale rzeczy wzięły obrót wcale niestosowny do jego życzeń, jak to zobaczymy w trzeciej części niniejszej historii. ----